


Feels Like You're Falling, But It Passes In Time

by telufinwe



Series: Fou de Toi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chronic Pain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telufinwe/pseuds/telufinwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Last night was…" Finn starts, pausing.</p><p>"Fantastic." Poe provides "For me at least…" he adds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like You're Falling, But It Passes In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart/gifts).



"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain, Poe Dameron speaking. I want to welcome you all aboard…" 

Finn tunes out as the pilot's pleasant voice recites the standard speech. He closes his eyes and leans back in his seat. He hasn't slept in 24 hours and his back is killing him. An accident when he was younger left him with an impressive spinal implant and chronic lower back pain. He knows the ibuprofen he knocked back at the airport is gonna kick in soon and he can already feel the drowsiness the dramamine paired with his exhaustion is causing, so he tries to relax. 

"… once again, ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard." the pilot finishes. 

-

He wakes after a short, fidgety nap. The sky outside the tiny window is pitch black. He can still feel a dull pain throbbing at his lower back and his head feels heavy.   
He sighs, it's chilly in the airplane and he regrets leaving his coat in his suitcase. He pulls his jumper down over his fingers and reaches for his backpack and his treasured, if a bit battered copy of Clarke's "2001: A Space Odyssey".   
He winces at the pull of his muscles as he stretches to find the switch for his overhead light.   
The person beside him groans and stirs under their blanket as the light flashes. Finn grimaces. Just 7-something more hours. 

-

Poe is exhausted, he can't wait to reach his apartment and sleep on his own bed for the first time this week.   
He's been waiting for this moment all month, 12 days off means catching up on much needed sleep and maybe a drink with Jessika if she isn't too busy. He smiles fondly at the thought. 

As he strides across the baggage claim area trailing his small suitcase behind him his eye catches sight of a young man he'd spotted boarding his plane. The man sits on the iron frame of the baggage carousel, his head hanging low. He seems upset, more than that actually, he seems absolutely devastated. 

"Hey, is everything alright?" 

Finn raises his eyes to see a man in uniform with a small suitcase at his side looking down at him. Genuine concern echoes in his pleasant voice. 

"I'm Poe Dameron, I think I was your pilot this evening?" the man says cautiously. Finn nods and sighs.

"It's nothing honestly, my ugh, my suitcase seems to have been lost is all… had my coat in there and everything…" Finn says, laughing bitterly at the end, trying not to break down in front of this complete stranger who is probably just as exhausted as he is and just being nice out of a sense of obligation anyway. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that man…" the pilot, Poe, says grimacing. 

He looks Finn up and down, unconsciously. His eyes stay at the worn fabric of Finn's jumper, the threadbare elbows, the splitting hem. It's getting uncomfortable but then Poe's kneeling down, pulling at the zipper of his suitcase. He pulls out an obviously worn but well kept leather jacket. He hands it up to Finn, who takes it, stunned. 

"You'll freeze if you go out there like that." Poe says as he gets up. 

"I... thank you, thank you so much, but… I couldn't possibly take this-" Finn starts.

"Bullshit." Poe cuts him off, authoritative.

-

"This really ought to be the last one though or I'm going to fall asleep right here on this table." Finn says, resting his head against his arm looking up at Poe through his long lashes. Poe laughs but he nods in agreement, he's exhausted he should be sleeping not stealing glances at this incredibly beautiful man across the table.

Finn's head is swimming from lack of sleep and the alcohol and the absurdness of his predicament and maybe just a tiny bit from the fact that the leather jacket around his shoulders smells like another man's, a very handsome man's, aftershave and sweat. 

Poe suggested they share a cab since they were both going the same way but before long he was telling the cabbie to drop them off at a bar a few blocks from his flat. Finn was smiling coyly as he followed the older man into the dimly lit room.

A half-pint turned into one and one quickly turned into two and now they're both slightly drunk, their exhaustion forgotten. Finn's night is made and Poe can't stop thinking of asking this complete stranger back to his place even though he knows he shouldn't. 

They pay and walk outside to the cold night air. Finn breathes deeply as Poe flicks his cigarette to the ground and crushes it under his heel. 

"Thank you." Finn says quietly, wrapping the borrowed jacket tighter around himself. 

"Don't mention it, buddy." Poe says trying not to sound disappointed at the prospect of their parting.

"You going this way?" Finn points towards the direction of Poe's apartment. Poe tries not to seem too eager in his nodding. 

They walk in silence for a few minutes until Finn starts giggling at the sounds Poe's suitcase is making against the curb. There's a flush at the younger man's cheeks and Poe can't take his eyes off him, can't stop admiring how his jacket clings to Finn's firmer, broader shoulders better than it ever did on his. He bites his bottom lip. He moves closer to the younger man, close enough to hesitantly reach out and place his hand around Finn's waist. 

Finn stops in his tracks and Poe immediately pulls back.

"I'm sorry. My bad… I thought… I'm sorry." he says quickly, his arm rigid at his side. 

Finn looks at him silently for a second, his tongue darts out licking at the corner of his mouth. He leans in and presses his lips against Poe's, his right hand resting on the pilot's shoulder as he guides Poe's free hand back to his waist with his left. 

"It's fine." he murmurs against the older man's lips. 

-

Poe opens the door to his apartment and the two men are greeted by a large ginger cat. The cat stretches and gets up to walk lazily towards them, it rubs against Finn's legs, its tail wrapping around his calf. It pointedly ignores its owner. 

Poe chuckles and shuts the door behind him.

"This is BB-8." he says fondly.

"Mmm…" Finn carefully closes the distance between them again, pressing his lips against Poe's. Running his fingers through the pilot's thick curls. Poe abandons his suitcase beside the front door, dropping his hands to rest on Finn's hips. They share a long, sloppy kiss. 

Poe tangles his fingers through Finn's and guides him through his small, dark living room to his bedroom. Finn follows, his breath hitching at the prospect of sex with this man he just met. Who gave him his jacket. Who has a cat named BB-8.

Poe pauses, uncertain, Finn kisses him again, pushing at his chest until the older man's calves bump against the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Poe whispers against Finn's kiss-swollen lips.

Finn doesn't reply, instead, he pushes Poe down on the bed and straddles him, his breath is coming out ragged and the front of his jeans is visibly straining against his erection. 

Poe tilts his head up seeking Finn's lips, the younger man catches the pilot's bottom lip between his teeth and worries it with his tongue. He moves in Poe's lap rubbing their crotches together. 

BB-8 pokes his head around the doorframe and pads into the room. 

"There are condoms in the drawer." Poe says, panting, between kisses. Finn rolls off him and starts shedding his clothes eagerly until he's in his underwear. Poe gets up and switches on the bedside lamp, he fishes around his drawer for the pack of condoms and the small bottle of lube he keeps in there. He drops everything on the bed. 

BB-8 hears the sound of the plastic catching against the cover of Poe's bed and jumps, nails at the ready, attacking the condoms. Poe shoos him before he gets to them. The cat scatters. 

Finn moves towards Poe, more demanding now, pulling at the buckle of the other man's belt. Poe doesn't remain idle, he kicks off his shoes, sheds his uniform jacket, loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt hastily, with clumsy fingers. He throws everything on the floor, to join the pile of Finn's discarded clothing. 

Finn gets rid of the belt and makes quick work of the buttons of Poe's pants, the latter pulls them off hastily and makes his way back to the bed, pulling Finn over him. Finn places a thigh between Poe's legs and Poe rocks his hips upwards to get some friction.

Finn starts kissing down Poe's neck, he licks at his clavicle and Poe swears he can hear him whistle under his breath when he catches sight of the small ring on his left nipple. Finn runs his tongue over the sensitive area, he catches the small silver hoop between his teeth and pulls. Poe gasps and his hands shoot to Finn's head. 

"I'm sorry." Finn mumbles as he runs his tongue over the spot.

"No no!" Poe protests, struggling to keep from rocking against Finn's thigh. He's already harder than he thought he'd be able to get and he can see the wet stain on the front of Finn's underwear where precum has seeped through the cotton. 

Finn gives a last pull at the ring and dips between Poe's legs. He licks at his dick through the fabric of his boxers. Poe throws his head back and bites down on his lip.   
Finn is getting impatient, he pulls at the band of Poe's underwear and dips to take his dick into his mouth as the pilot shivers. He swallows around Poe's length and starts bobbing up and down. Poe lets his fingers rest at the back of the younger man's scalp. Finn swirls his tongue around the head and sucks at the same time and Poe thinks he'll loose it. He moans and pushes his hips off the bed. 

"I want you to fuck me" Poe's voice comes out pleading. Finn groans around his dick. He runs his tongue over the slit and pulls off.

Reaching over Poe's head he grabs the lube and a condom. He lets Poe pull his underwear off, his dick springing free already dripping. He rips the condom wrapping open with his teeth, careful not to damage the rubber itself, and rolls it on. He coats his fingers in lube and looks down at Poe.

The pilot is spread on the bed, the sheen of sweat over his skin, his curls messed up and sticking to his forehead, panting and begging for it.   
Poe is very far from fragile but Finn is still awkward as he slips one finger in. Poe moans and urges him on with half uttered curses. 

When Finn finally pushes in he needs a moment to collect himself. Poe rolls them around so that Finn's on his back and the older man is riding him. He starts moving, his palms spread over Finn's chest for support. Finn knows he's not going to last long, he's already impressed he managed to get this far. He groans as Poe reaches up to catch his nipple ring between his fingers and pull. 

Finn rolls them back to their previous position and starts driving his hips down with increasing force as Poe's moans grow louder. 

"Fuck, Finn, I'm gonna-" Poe stutters between panting breaths. 

Finn reaches down between them wrapping a hand around Poe's dick. The pilot throws his head against the mattress, his eyes rolling back. Finn pulls once, twice and Poe's coming all over his stomach and chest. 

Finn follows soon after. 

-

Finn pads to the small kitchen. Poe sits in a beige t-shirt and clean, patterned underwear smoking a cigarette, a cup of black coffee in front of him, absentmindedly petting BB-8 who purrs loudly. 

Finn clears his throat to get the other man's attention. Both the pilot and the cat look up at him. BB-8 immediately jumps from his perch and comes to rub against his legs. Finn smiles down at the animal.

"Good morning!" Poe says with a bright smile. Finn smiles back and walks into the kitchen, careful not to step over the cat that won't untangle himself from between his feet. 

"Good morning." Finn says, returning the smile. 

"He really likes you." Poe says as he gets up to get a cup from a cupboard and offer it to Finn. 

Finn chuckles and pours himself some coffee, he looks around for the sugar. 

"Here." Poe offers a small clay jar and a spoon. 

Finn sits at the chair across from Poe's and they both sip at their coffee in mostly comfortable silence. 

"Last night was…" Finn starts, pausing.

"Fantastic." Poe provides "For me at least…" he adds. 

"For me too." Finn hurries to add, relieved.

Poe puts his cigarette out and takes a sip of coffee. He gets up and walks the small distance toward Finn. 

"Then I guess it's okay if I do this?" he says dipping his head down for a kiss. Finn hums against his lips. 

-

"No, no keep it! It suits you!" Poe says, his hand on Finn's shoulder. 

They're at the door, Poe still in his t-shirt and underwear but Finn fully dressed, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Finn leans down, his fingers tracing the shorter man's jawline as his lips touch Poe's. BB-8 is meowing up at them. 

"I've got the next 12 days off. Call me, anytime…" Poe says when they break the kiss to breathe. 

"I will." Finn promises slipping the leather jacket on and walking out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from New Boys by Lust For Youth.
> 
> This is the first time I write something like this. I hope to add more parts to this series and develop the characters further. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr at http://pavlkovsky.tumblr.com/ or http://nietzsch.tumblr.com/


End file.
